danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Quaccanthrope/Pestilence
I’ve combined ToS and Mindnight once again, only to create an entirely different game altogether. A social deduction game in which the Town has to stop a deadly plague from summoning Horseman of the Apocalypse, for the town will surely be destroyed if that day comes. One (or more idk) person at random starts with the Plague, it spreads in the same way it does in ToS. There are four phases: discussion, proposal, quarantine, and night phase. The first day will only have a discussion phase and a night phase. * During the proposal phase, players must try to deduct who they believe is Infected (players do not know if they are Infected unless they are an Acolyte). Players will propose a group (of present players/2 rounded down maximum) who they believe is Infected to be sent to the quarantine. Who is proposing works nearly identically to Mindnight. One player will propose a group, people will vote on whether they agree, if rejected it moves onto the next person to propose, and so on until after 4 rejections, the 5th group will be automatically accepted. People may pass the proposal to prevent known evils getting hammer. * After a group has been decided, they will be sent to the quarantine, and anyone who was quarantined the day before will return. If anyone Infected was quarantined, they will be cured, however anyone who was not Infected will have starved to death (this is the only way to die). Anyone quarantined will not be present until after the next quarantine phase. Some discussion will occur before the night phase begins. * during the night phase, players will perform their roles actions. And the Plague will spread. Factions: * Town: want to kill off the Plague * Acolytes: want everyone to be infected (gains special abilities when infected) * Neutral: have their own goal Immunities: * Target immunity: cannot catch the Plague from their target, e.g. Doctor * Visit immunity: cannot catch the Plague from their visitors e.g. Bunkerer * Quarantine immunity: will not starve in the quarantine (usually limited uses) Roles: Town: * Doctor (Town Cure): cures their target, target immunity, before spread * Protector (Town Cure): gives their target Target and Visit immunity for the night * Janitor (Town Cure): prevents their target from getting anyone else Infected * Inspector (Town Investigative): finds if someone is Infected, after spread * Tracker (Town Investigative): sees who someone visits * Lookout (Town Investigative): sees visits their target * Donator (Town Support): gives their target Quarantine immunity for the next day * Bunkerer (Town Support): must visit visit every second day, Visit immunity * Sheriff (Town Support): finds the Alignment of their target. Acolyte: * Cupid: select two people, if one is Infected, the other will be. (You only Infect and get Infected by the first target) ** When Infected can control their target into another target * Lethargist: Stop someone’s action and remove any defence ** when Infected will learn their targets role * Extrovert (proof they’re evil): target two people each night ** when Infected will swap the two targets Neutral: * Survivor: wants to survive, one use Quarantine Immunity vest (not auto) * Psychopath (U): wants at least two thirds of the town dead by the end of the game, one Quarantine auto vest * Jester: wants to be falsely Quarantined, removes the ability to quarantine the day after winning The role list would most likely be all any by default. Category:Blog posts